herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Rotor
Review 1 This sample was randomly taken from Brickset.com, user: Kalhiki. Rotor is the only large set I have so far in Hero Factory. I must say, though, out of the villain sets, he is probably the most solid and doesn't look all that lanky. BUILDING Building was easy and not too repetitive. The only thing would be the legs which you have to build seperatly. They aren't cloned. Really the only thing to complain about would be applying the stickers. However, they are smaller than the spot you put them and they're spread apart enough that you don't have to worry much about getting them completely straight. Also one set of stickers is different than the other two. This one is for his chest plate. PARTS Though there are only three new parts, there are also great recolors. Some to note are the orange ankle guards, pistons, launcher, and the dark silver gas shooter. One of the new pieces is the armor, which is also in other villain sets, the double sided pin with a pin hole in the middle, and the helmet. I do have an issue with the helmet. Though it looks cool, it is missing eye holes. They have oval shapes where they should be, but I believe they're supposed to resemble goggles. I don't think I would like it if they were cut out, but maybe if they were transparent, it would be better. PLAYABILITY/POSSIBILITY Playability is great as long as you have a hero. Rotor is a great looking villain that could terrorize your Lego city, or fly around the house. With a hero, it's even better because then you could have someone to fight him. Poseability-wise, he's good. The elbows allow the arm to not only move up and down, but also side to side. His helicopter backpack can move around too. One complaint I do have are his legs. Do to how they're built, you can't have them bent at the knee all the way and have his toe down at the same time. It's not too major, but I would like that movement for some flying poses. His head, do to how it's connected, can't move side to side, but that also isn't very major. THE FIGURE The figure itself and all around is cool. We don't see much orange if you think about it. There are a few gripes I have though. The elbows are cool with articulation, but they're thin. I feel the best way to deal with this is to just twist him at the elbow a bit, so you see the side of the forearm where the stickers are. I'm also sad that his gas shoter doesn't spin. I was hopeing it would, but how it's connected, it can't. I made a slight modification to him. The tube leading to his gas shooter stuck out too much. Therefore, I took it, kept it connected on his shoulder, and had it wrap around the bottom and connect to the outer rod hole. In my opinion, this makes it look much better. I just wish there was a gear function to spin his propeller. OVERALL AND VALUE For twenty to twenty five bucks, it's great. It's solid, and fun to play with. I do highly recommend him if you were thinking on getting him, or if you just want a HF villain. Category:2010 Category:Villains Category:Sets Category:Henchbots